ENDERS TALE
by edbdx0
Summary: Follow the path of the dark mage, Ender. He is going to his sister in Equestria a peaceful land of sunshine and rainbows. What can possibly go wrong if one whit such dark talents were to go to such a place? Well, only one way to find out. Watch out ponies of Equestria here comes the Ender
1. Chapter 1

"The mysteries of life are pondered many times, by many philosophers. The truly understand the world one must embrace it, you must become one with it. The only way one can achieve that is by being as close as possible to nature. You can never truly appreciate everything until you realize that..." I think before my train of thought is interrupted.

"Ender, there you are, I've been searching for you everwhere!" somepony screams at me.

"Hhhaaaa...!" I scream while I roll off my back onto my hooves from the comfy patch of grass under a tree where I was just lying. I look up at the pony who so rudely bothered me. I see a unicorn mare average height for a pony. She has a dark yellow coat her mane is a dark brown with bright yellow highlights in it, her tail the same. Her cutie mark is a golden flower that has rays shining out of it. Her mane is in a braid. It is only when I look in her sea blue eyes I realize something very important. It is my sister that screamed at me.

"Hey, sis," I say, with a sheepish smile, as I slowly stand up still a bit disorientated from my previous self-induced trance I usually enter when I think deeply. It also explains why I didn't recognize my sister.

"I've been worried sick, because you didn't come home for lunch, and all you can say is 'hey sis'," she says with irritation and relief in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I just laid down and began to think and I guess I lost track of time," I say with my ears flat against my head. I really feel guilty now, I hate it when my sister is sad and I can tell she thought the worst happened like every time I disappear.

"I don't know what we are going to do with you, Ender. I truly do not" she said.

"Just love me," I say as I hold my hooves out in front of me inviting her for a free hug. She looks at me and sighs, then I smile appear on her face and she hugs me. I always enjoy hugs they are so nice.

We stay like that for a while then she breaks it. I look at her and it seems she feels better now.

"Come on Ed lets go mom made your favorite for dinner," she says.

"Yes! let us get going" I say. Now if there is one motivation for me its food. We began our walk back to our parents home.

"Oh and Ender don't think you are out of trouble for disappearing," she says with a stern tone.

"What if I were to give you more loving hugs," I say hoping she will accept my bribe.

"Oh no! you are not getting off the hook this time, but I might just go easy on you if you throw in a couple of hugs," she says whit a playful grin.

"Ok fair is fair, I will take my punishment," I say with a saddened tone making puppy eyes hoping to sway my sister, but alas it is to no avail. She is not going to change her mind.

"But before you commence with your punishment can we first eat," I say with a serious tone.

"Ok you big fatty we will go and stuff you full first," she says with a playful tone while nudging me

"Hey! I'm not fat I am just big boned" I say I bit embraced and my voice fades ate the end.

"Come on I'm just joking Ed you know I don't mean it," she says.

"Yeah I know miss chubby," I say as I nudge her.

She huffs and puts her nose in the air like a snobby pony, but she is unsuccessful in hiding her smirk.

As she stomps off I follow. As I look around I can see the looks ponies are giving me. I've gotten used to them my appearance puts them off. I guess a larger than normal pony with a completely black coat and mane. My mane, which is neatly combed to the right, and tail have blue highlight in them. I also a bit buff even if I don't always exercise. It is mainly because of my magic flowing into my body. I always wear a black cloak to cover my entire body. It also has a hood to cover my face.

I usually wear my hood up except when I am with my sister because she doesn't like it. I also where the cloak to cover my cutie mark, a magic circle used to do powerful magic, the only problem is it is used in dark magic,so yeah fun. I guess the reason most ponies look at me like they do is because of my horn. It is curved, unlike a normal horn. Also because of my talent. My dark blue eyes seem if they stare into a pony's soul or that is what they feel when I look at them.

When ponies see my they usually think I am evil, but it has its upside like I have no problem navigating through a crowd because they usually make way for me. They think if they touch me they will be cursed or something, but I don't really care what they think it just makes certain aspects of my life so much easier.

Honey Blossom sees this she scolds the ponies and grabs me by my hoof to get us as fast as possible away from them and to our parents home. We travel the rest of the way relatively fast and reach the house. It is a modest house its peach colored and looks really, down to earth, beautiful. We walk in the house and is see my mother, a middle age unicorn mare with a cream coat and light brown mane and tail with yellow highlight through it. She has sea blue eyes and her cutie mark is cake in the shape of a heart. Then there is my father also a middle aged pegasus stallion with a dark brown coat and black mane and tail. He has dark blue-green eyes and his cutie mark is a hammer.

"Hey mom, dad," I say

"Ender! You're finally back, I was worried sick that something happened to you " my mom says with a worried tone. She comes over and hugs me,

"Sorry mom, I got lost in thought again" I sheepishly say. I feel bad for making my mother worry. She is very overprotective and loving and I hate making her sad and worried just like with my sister.

"It's ok sweetie I was just afraid somepony might have done something to you," she says. It's true really most ponies dislike me because my talent is dark magic. They think that I will enslave them all or use them in sacrifices and other evil things. I have tried but failed to convince them otherwise. The king and queen were involved when I was a little colt. Many ponies believed I was a threat and they demanded that something is done.

This all happened just after the event were I got my cutie mark. I might add that it was because of a stallion that I got it and this stallion might have been hospitalized for weeks because of it. Dark magic is dangerous, but I digress. The king decided because I was still very young and had little control over my magic, that I will be under constant supervision. They initially wanted to take me away but my parent pleaded that I stay. Even though I was under constant watch I still managed to sneak away lots of time to practice my magic. The lessons that were provided for me were not adequate since I had dark magic. The time came when I was no longer being supervised. The king thought I could act responsibly. There were many ponies that were not happy I was still around and now also free to do as I please.

I was never going to harm any pony until some of them tried to get rid of me. They terrorized me. My mother is always worried they might achieve their goal, but let us just say I know a few 'dark' magic tricks.

"Well I'm glad your back now son, we made your favorite dish for dinner tonight," my dad said.

"Sis already told me, if it's alright with you can we eat I'm starving," I say and as to emphasize my point my stomach growls. Everypony laughs.

"Well let us get to it then we wouldn't want you to start eating the furniture again," my father said while starting to chuckle again.

"Hey! That only happened one time and it is only because my spell backfired and turned the couch into chocolate" I say in my defense. I was actually trying to change an iron fork into gold until my mother decided it was a good idea to bake a chocolate cake. I lost concentration when I smelled it and you can guess what happened, but I have to admit chocolate couch tastes delicious. At my comment everypony starts to laugh again. Afer we all calm down we sit down to eat.

When we were done eating we cleaned up and my mother is making our tea at the moment before we head to bed.

"Teas ready" mom says as she carries the tray in.

"It was so nice to see you two after such a long time, are you both sure you have to leave tomorrow?" my mother asks.

"Yes, unfortunately, mom, at least we were here for a whole week," I say.

"I suppose, but I am starting to miss you both already and you have not even left yet," she says sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry mom we will come and visit as soon as possible" my sister says.

After some more lite conversation, we departed to our rooms. Tomorrow I and my sister will be off again. We have to early to catch the boat. She is going back traveling over the sea to I believe it's called Equestria. I am going south to complete my research on sand wraiths, creatures that can manipulate the very desert they live in. After that, I will follow in my sister's hoove steps and go to Equestria to do some research there on some creatures that have strange magical abilities, like the timber wolfs my sister told me about. I am looking forward to it. I will be spending more quality time with my sister then. I also want to meet my sisters new coltfriend. For his sake, I hope he treats her good or I will personally release all of Tartarus on his flank.

Sleep slowly takes me as I start to wonder into the dream realm.


	2. Chapter 2

The salty air fills my lungs as I stand on the deck of the ship. I look out over the sea. In a few days, I will arrive in Equestria. I have completed my research in the desert. It was quite an interesting experience until some bandits found my camp.

I remember it so clear _._

 _"Well, that was a waste of my time," I say to myself as I return from some old ruins. I had hoped I would find some magic relics or information on my research there but alas it was al for not._

 _As I approach my camp I can hear voices. It is strange nopony normally comes this far out into the desert unless there is a good reason. I had set up camp between a few big rock so that I have extra protection in case of a sandstorm. As I finally see my camp I also see there is a few stallions going through my things. Now if there is on thing I hate it is if ponies mess with my belongings. They seem unaware of my presence. I clear my trout loudly and then all of a sudden all of their attention is on me._

 _"Well, well what do we have here boys, some nerdy pony that's lost" a rather buff station says. He is completely brown with brown eyes, he is also covered in some armor. They all start to laugh at his remark._

 _"What do you think you are doing here," I say. I am still covered completely by my cloak so they can not see how I look._

 _"Whoo, is somepony trying to be brave?" he asks with a mocking tone. They all start to surround me_

 _"I will ask you once, would you kindly leave?" I ask. I always try to avoid violence but I am not afraid to hurt them if they do not comply with my kind request. They all start to laugh at what I asked._

 _"You expect us to just leave. Oh no , we are going to take everything here of value and then we will get rid of you" one of them said. They all seem pretty confident. A smirk slowly makes its way onto my face._

 _"I will like to see you try unless you are all too scared," I say with a mocking tone this time._

 _The leader huffs as he looks at his gang. Then suddenly he lunges forward to tackle me only to meet dry sand. I now stand a few hoof lengths away. They look surprised, I had teleported in an instant. That is what I love about my magic, unlike normal magic that is a flash of light when you teleport, I just disappear and reappear without the fancy light show. It is quite unnerving to witness, to some, it is creepy other down right scare. I just move instantaneously._

 _"What? Come back here you coward!" he yells then lunges towards me again because you know if something doesn't work the first time keep on trying until it does. Again he meets the only sand . I am now between my camp and them._

 _"So you are just going to avoid us the whole time huh? Well, I don't see how you will be able to stop us from taking what we want" one of them says._

 _"I trying to be kind here, so just leave," I say in a stern tone. My patience is already thin after today's failure to find anything. I really don't want to deal with these idiots now. They all chuckle again, now I am irritated_

 _"Well we aren't leaving," one says as they begin to approach me again. I sigh at this, well they_ _asked for this._

" _I am not going to fight you" I simply say, they all start to laugh._

 _"I knew it he has no balls," one said. I smirk at this._

 _"You are right I do not have any" I say as I try to stop myself from chuckling._

 _"But at least my pet has some to spare," I say. They are officially confused now._

 _One of them was about to say something when the ground started shaking. While we were talking I summoned my pet I tamed wit my magic... by accident. How useful is my magic not? When I am utterly... hum... emotional. Then something burst out of the ground behind them and as they turn around they come face to face with my 'pet'. It is a gigantic silvery-black worm that has piercing red eyes, for them but me just glowing blue. Its maw is full of razor-sharp teeth. In front of them is one of the things nightmares are made of. A Mongolian Death eater._

 _They are frozen in fear in front of the worms piercing gaze. The worm slowly sways from side to side, waiting. It all ends with one word._

" _Eat"_

 _And just like that, one could say there were never any bandits only me and my camp._

That is really the only trouble I had for my whole time there if I recall correctly. Indeed, it was the only trouble and it was solved so easily by a little magic.

As I look out over the horizon the sun slowly setting I remember when I first met Ellie, my giant, monstrous, deadly, pony devouring, pet...

 _"Oh, dammit! It's already getting dark" I say to myself. I am a great distance away from my camp and I won't be able to make it bake before it is completely dark. One thing I know about this desert is, you do not want to be out in the open if night falls. I start searching for a safe place where I can spend the night._

 _"My, my aren't I a lucky pony?" I ask myself while looking at a cave. It is the only shelter I can find so I rather take my chances with whatever is in there than the sand crawlers. Those nasty little buggers only come out at night and they can devour a grown stallion in seconds. I enter the cave to see it is larger than it looks. I cast a light spell, then a ball of light hovering next to me appears, to better observe the cave._

 _"How strange," I remark as I inspect the cave surfaces. It seems as if something goes through here regularly because there is a lot of wear and tear on the surfaces. As always my curiosity got the better of me and I went deeper into the unholy dark cave. As I go deeper it starts to smell something quite unpleasant. It smells like rotting corpses or something close._

 _As I turn a bend I come face to face with a creature that can instill fear in the fearless. A Mongolian Death eater. I am petrified where I stand unable to think. I actually start shaking . Then I realized through all the haze caused by the pure terror that there was a small rumbling. I observe the worm more closely before I realize it is sleeping. I release a breath that I did not know I held. I slowly turn around having decided it is best to leave while I still can. I begin to slowly make my way back when suddenly there is a loud crack. I look down and there beneath my hoof is a broken bone. I hear something move behind me and I fear I know what that something is. I quickly look back and there I see its hunger filled eyes wide open staring at me. We both just stare at each other for a moment. Then it suddenly moves towards me with a speed that would not be possible._

" _Hhhhaaaaaaaa...!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I did the only sensible thing I could think of doing: run, run for my life. I dashed away from it like a scared little filly whit my tale between my legs. As I start making my way back to the entrance. I dare to look back and to my utter shock, it is right on me. I made a quick dive to the side to avoid its gaping maw. I continue to make my way down the side tunnel only to come to a shocking realization. It's a dead end. I hit my hoof against the wall to no avail. I turn around to go back only to see the one exit out of here is currently occupied by the very thing I am trying to get away from. It slowly comes forward only to stop and loom over me, almost as if it is mocking me, by letting the realization that I am going to die sink in. As it is about to strike my life flash before my eyes. All the great memories I have made whit my family. All the fun and sad times. I think about how I am never going to see them again. How much they are going to worry and miss me if I never return. How sad they are going to be. They are going to be hurt... so deeply hurt... hurt because of me. I slowly feel the rage build inside of me._

" _I will not let them be sad or hurt because of me. I hate it when they are sad and they are going to be sad because of me." I think. I had made a promise to my mother that I will return alive and I never break a promise .I feel the rage suddenly spike within me._

" _ **NOOOO! I WILL NOT DIE!"**_ _I suddenly scream. The world slows down around me. I see my death approaching in the form of a tunnel full of razor sharp teeth._

 _Everything suddenly went blank as I released a giant burst of magic out of nowhere._

 _"What happened?" I ask as I come back to my senses. As I try to remember and get back on my hooves I feel somethings breath on my back. I slowly turn around to yet again come face to face with the worm but something seems different. It isn't trying to eat me. For what felt like an eternity we just stared at each other, neither of us moving. It all ended when it rose up from the ground and loomed over me. It felt like d_ _é_ _j_ _à_ _vu. I stare into its piercing red gaze as yet again I prepare for my end. Only to notice something strange._

 _"What the..." I say unable to finish my sentence as I look into its red eyes only problem is they are blue. My curiosity gets the better of me, all my fear of the previous moment forgotten, and I stand up. The worm doesn't engage. It merely tilts its head to the side like a curious animal. I try to get closer to it, even thou all my senses are screaming at me to turn around and run even though there is nowhere to run to. I take a step closer. Nothing happens. I take another step. Still, it does not move. I begin to move around it observing it. It merely looks at me with curiosity the whole time. None has ever had the opportunity to do what I am doing, well none that I know of. Somehow the light spell I cast was still there. The worm was covered in scales and spikes. The scales being a very dark silver with the spikes being black. I continue to observe it only to interrupted as I suddenly feel that breath on my back again. I turned around and it seems to have moved while I studied it. Its head was now level with me. It was merely looking at me. I suddenly had the craziest idea ever. I look away as I reach out with my hoof towards it. I feel it make contact I slowly look back to see it has closed its eyes. I slowly rub its head only to hear it make a sound, almost like it's pouring but very different. It opens its eyes and I look into them. For some unknown reason, I knew it was a girl. I feel happy all of a sudden._

 _"I think I am going to call you, Ellie," I say. I don't know why but I feel like I have a bond with her._

As I indulge myself in that happy memory a pony in a uniform comes up to me. " Excuse me sir, but the dinner is about to be served if you are hungry," he says.

"Thank you for letting me know," I say. I see the sun set as I head in for dinner. In a few days time, I will be arriving in Equestria. I really can't wait to see my sister again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Today's the day," I say to myself as I gather my luggage. The ship is less than an hour away from the port at Baltimare. I'm slightly nervous about this whole thing. Well mostly about how they will treat me. Luckily I made preparations for such I situation if it ever arose.

As I am checking that I have everything I hear the ship horn, signaling that we are entering the port. I head up to the deck with my suitcase, the rest of my worldly possessions will be unloaded at the port. As I reach the deck the ship is docking. When the ship was docked the ramp lowered and all the passenger, including me, head down. As I walk I see a few ponies eyeing me, I am wearing my cloak so I suppose I look suspicious . "Well, time to see if the spell works" I cast the spell and wait. After a few moments of staring, they all look confused and just shrug and look away. Internally I scream "YES!" and throwing a celebration party, the spell made me appear completely uninteresting. So that means no more stares and everything I do looks completely normal, well not everything. I can't go on a killing spree and expect everypony to just ignore it.

I gather my things and hire a cart to transport my belongings and myself to the train station. The city appears pretty normal to me ponies just going on with their daily lives. I decided to just relax a few minutes while I am transported to the train station. I remember how excited my sister was when I told her I was coming here she talked my ear off about everything we will do. Frankly, I am just as excited as my sister even though we fight sometimes I still care for her and love to spend time with her. I love my sister and I will do anything for her even take on all of the Tartarus, heck I will do it for anyone in my entire family. That is why I always say you can mess with me all you want just do not mess with my family because then I get angry and those who make me angry won't like me when I am angry.

"We're here," says one of the stallions that pulled the cart. As I get down from the cart I hear the train arriving. I levitate all my things off the cart and pay the stallions for their services. I go up to the window where one is to acquire the tickets.

"Good day sir, how may I help you?" a young mare asks in a tone that is full of life. I smile at her warm attitude.

"Hey, can I please get a one-way ticket to Ponyville," I say.

"Of course sir, it will be fifty bits," she says. I take out the money and pay. She hoofs me the ticket.

"It looks like your lucky day sir, the train currently in the station is going to Ponyville," she says.

"Thank you and do have a nice day," I say and she only smiles and helps the next pony in the line.

My things are placed in the storage compartment and I board the train. After a while, I hear the train whistle and the train start to move. I just stare out the window watching everything fly, ignoring everypony in the cart with me. If I wasn't trying to fit in and appear normal all the time my magic could be very useful, especially since I learned more about what I am capable of. I had discovered something very interesting in a desert temple or let's say it discovered me...

 _"Motherbucker!" I scream as I fall trough the floor of a ruin. I had not properly scanned everything with my magic to ensure there are no traps. The sound of pony meeting ground eco's trough the passage I fell into. I stand up and dust myself off. I don't seem as if I have any injuries, except to my pride. I begin to walk down the hall only to find myself in a large room that has carvings on the walls. It seems to be some kind of temple. Upon closer inspection of the carvings, it seems as if they tell stories or something. They are very vivid but I do recognize a few_ _especially the one with the giant worm. Just like my little Ellie. She and I have been growing closer_ _over the past few weeks. She is actually the one that led me to this ruin. She borrowed straight into a mountain to make a passage for me so that I may get in._

 _My thoughts are ripped away from her when I see a strange door. It's covered in carvings, it looks almost demonic. In the center of the door, there is a sort of button. I walk over to it and examine it. I start to press it, it slowly goes in. My whole hoof is in the hole that the button gave way to and because I am a genius I keep on pushing even though everything is screaming at me to stop. I have this strange urge to continue pressing the button._

 _"hhhaaaaaa!" I scream when half of my front leg was in the hole and it suddenly closed in. I can feel something impaling me. Then it suddenly releases my leg and I fall back. I look at my leg and it has a small hole in it. "Shit," I say as I use my magic to close up the wound. I am not the best at healing spells but I know a thing or two. After I finished closing the wound I look at the door in anger only for it to change into confusion. There are small grooves in the door and there appears to be a red liquid flowing through them, defying gravity, from the center where the hole is. It is most likely my blood. I jump back in surprise as the carvings suddenly start to move. I can hear a series of clicks and stone grinding against stone._

 _DOOF_

 _I hear nothing for a few seconds and then the doors start to move and open inwards, the sound of stone grinding against stone fills the room. After its is done opening it reveals a dark passage and you know, always go down a dark ominous looking passage. I mean like what can go wrong. Against my better judgment …acctually all my judgment I merely trot into the dark gloomy passage. The walls end and it is just the floor. As I walk a few more steps I am almost scared out of my mind. The braziers decided it was time to light up after who knows how long. They begin behind me and work their way around the room. After they are all lit I can see it is a spherical room with carvings all around. The I look in front of me and I see a podium of the sort. I slowly start to walk up to it. I can see a book lying atop of it. It is covered in dust so I blow off all the dust. After getting most of the dust off I take a rag out of my saddlebag and wipe the book off. The cover is black with a symbol on it as I examine it more closely I gasp and just stare at it for a few moments._

 _The symbol on the cover is the same as my cutie mark or destiny marking which I prefer since I discovered another word for it. Above the symbol, there is writing in strange symbols. My eyes go wide as the symbols start to move and rearrange themselves and after a few moments there stands a word that I can actually read._

 _ENDOMETRIUM_

 _The word eco's through the room. I slowly open the book and it is blank, I turn a few pages still it is blank. Just as I was about to give up hope and close the book writing suddenly appeared on the page._

" _For one to see one must be worthy of sight. Now, look up to the sky and witness my tale" it reads._

 _I look up and I see all the carvings are moving, my vision is starting to go hazy before it is engulfed by bright light._

 _I see a scene before me. A tall creature completely covered in a cloak it is holding the book in its claw. It is definitely not like anything I have ever seen before._

 _I suddenly jump to the next screen, here is what looks like a battlefield. I cannot make out any detail everything is too hazy but I can hear screams._

 _I see the next scene. The book is on the ground between a few figures and they are doing something_

 _The whole world suddenly shatters. I find myself lying on the ground in front of the podium out of breath and sweating. I stand up and look at the book. I can actually see writing and not something talking. It is a spell, I go through a few pages and see even more spells, and not just any spells they are clearly dark magic spells, and recipes for potions and other magical related texts. After a few more pages things start to get weird there are those strange symbols again and they keep changing._

 _The book 'speaks' to me again._

 _"I am broken and shattered, find all the pieces of my legend and I will be complete" it reads._

 _"Where can I find your pieces?" I ask hoping for an answer._

 _"They will call to you, listen to the whispers. The closer you get the clearer their voices will become" it reads._

 _"What do these pieces look like?" I ask. I have never had an opportunity to really study dark magic. The little dark magic I know is purely by talent so this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me to actually learn more about my talent._

 _"I do not know, I am incomplete but I will aid you to the best of my abilities bearer" it reads. I am confused now._

" _What do you mean 'bearer'?" I ask._

 _"You are now my bearer, you are the one that is worthy of the knowledge in my pages. I will allow no other to observe what I hold within my pages" is reads._

 _"Wait so nopony else can see what is written inside you?" I ask amazing._

 _"No they can not, my pages will merely appear empty to them and I will look like any other normal book, my true form and content may only be seen by those that are worthy" it reads._

 _"What do you mean by worthy and how do you know who is worthy," I ask._

 _"I do not know, that knowledge is lost to me. If you wish to know you should find my other pieces" it read. I nod not knowing even if it can see me I am still surprised it can hear me. I close the book and put it in my saddlebag. "Now I only have to find a way to get back up that damn hole," I think to myself as I head back._

I am pulled out of my memory by the train whistle signaling that the train is about to arrive in Ponyville. I look out the window and see it is just past midday. I look ahead and see a town coming up. I take a deep breath I am about to see my sister for the first time in six months. I feel butterflies in my stomach and I don't know why. There on the platform I see my sister standing her dark yellow coat is unmistakable. The train comes to a halt and the doors open. I wait for the majority of ponies to get out before proceeding out of the train myself. As I step off the train I come face to face with one of the most important things in my life, my sister. Upon seeing me she lunges forward and grabs me by the neck giving me a hug that I gladly return.

"Hey sis, it's good to see you again," I say with a happy smile.

"It is good to see you again too, Ender," she says whit a smile on her face. Then she frowns.

"Do you always have to wear that hood and cloak?" she asks in an annoyed tone, and before I can stop her she throws it back revealing my face and more importantly my horn. "There much better now I can actually see my brother," she says giving me a peck on the cheek and another hug.

I can already see the ponies staring and some seem to be frightened out of their mind even more than usual. There was a few moments of silence and then chaos erupted. Ponies started screaming and running away and ducking behind cover."Wow, I was expecting some odd looks that ponies sometimes give me, or maybe some threats and the throwing of the fruit but this, running like it was the end of the world..." I think totally surprised by their reaction. I look at my sister and she has a sheepish smile.

"Mabey we should keep your hood up for now," she says with a little blush on her face. I roll my eyes put my hood up and walk over to the luggage cart and take all my things. Whit all my belongings suspended in the air by my magic me and my sister turn around and head off the train platform my sister walking behind me. When we were off we came face to face with a three guards two of them, one earth pony and the other a unicorn, both have a white coat and blue eyes and golden armor with a blue star on the front plate their helmets also have a blue mohawk, "It's clearly enchanted" I think. The third one is pegasus is a little bit larger than the other two. He also wore the same gold armor but his coat was a light brown and his eyes green.

"Halt right there in her majesty's name, Princess Celestia," the pegasus says with an authoritative tone. Only one thought crosses my mind.

 _Well this is going to be fun_


	4. Chapter 4

In the past, I would have complied but after gaining a bit of knowledge in my abilities I am no longer going to let ponies push my around because of my talent and appearance. I won't be irrational and violent but I will not be a coward, but when push comes to shove... let us just say I will shove you past the brink of death. I gave the pegasus a unamused look and we just stared at each other.

I decided that I would be nice and play a little game. "Good day sir, can I help you?" I ask being as nice as I can. I am used to being treated like this so it doesn't bother me that much but I still get irritated.

"You are under arrest," the pegasus says and the other guards start to walk forward and the unicorn pulls out hoof cuffs.

I step back and take on an aggressive stance. "For what reason," I say annoyance laced my words.

"For causing mass panic and..." I say only to be cut off by my dear little sister.

"Emerald Blaze, what is the meaning of this!" she said in a stern tone as she came out from behind me, I had all but forgotten she was there. She walks up next to me and gives the pegasus an annoyed look. As I turn my attention from my sister to the pegasus he and the other guards are a little shocked.

"Honey blossom what are you doing here, and with him," Emerald I presume says. I can almost smell the surprise and the look on his face is very amusing.

"Well I was waiting for **my BROTHER** at the station and I am escorting **my BROTHER** to my house," she says her words burning with anger. For as long as I can remember the thing that made my sister the most furious is when ponies treat mine wrongly just because of my appearance.

"Y-you-Your brother?" he asks in a surprised tone and all three guards looked like goldfish.

"YES, my BROTHER," she says putting a lot of weight on 'brother'. The tree guards just stare at me and then look at each other then back at my sister who still adored a look that could kill. Sometimes I wonder who is scarier me or my sister when we're angry.

He shook his head and regained his composure. "Honey I understand if he is your..." he cuts off and takes a deep breath "...brother but he..." he says only to be cut off by my sister again.

"No buts, you can arrest him just because everypony decided ' hey let us run away and scream like idiots',"she says. She only gets like this when she is really angry.

Emerald sigh and the unicorn speaks up "Remove your hood". My sister looks at me whit worry in her eyes.

"Why?" I ask. I know where this is going and it is not going to end well if they persist... well not for them.

"Just remove it, I am not going to tell you again," he says whit an aggressive look on his face.

I sigh. "Fine," I say and I remove my hood. I look straight into his eyes when I removed it. "Happy," I say and there for all to see was my curved horn. The guards took a step back.

"Just as I thought. You are a filthy dark mage" the unicorn says flaring his horn and all the guards take on an aggressive stance. My sister tried to move in front of me to defend me but the unicorn moves her out of the way with his magic towards a two new guards that arrived.

"I'm sorry Honey but I have to do this brother or not," Emerald says to my sister and the turns to me. The other two guards restrain my sister so that she won't get in the way.

 _'They are acting pretty close I wonder if he's her coltfriend if he is... well things got a whole lot more interesting,'_ I think to myself as the guards hold out their spears towards me ready to attack.

"Come whit us peacefully or we will have to do this the hard way," Emerald says in an authoritative voice trying to intimidate me. He only manages to bring a smirk to my face and a small chuckle escaped me. "Whats so funny?" he asks.

"O nothing it's just..." I stop. _'Maybe I should play a little game,'_ I think. "What are you arresting me for?" I continue.

"The use of dark magic is illegal and by the appearance of your horn your clearly a dark magic user," Emerald says. The unicorn guard continues " And don't even think of denying it I can sense the dark magic on you."

"Now come whit us, immediately," says Emerald. The approach me it's clear they want to put the hoof cuffs on me.

"No," I say in a calm tone. They froze at these words. "I'm here to visit my sister that I have not seen in months. I am not going to cause any trouble. Please just leave us I peace." I say.

"Sorry sir but you have to come whit us," Emerald says.

I let out a loud sigh. _'Now look I am not unreasonable, I do understand it's his job but I have done nothing to deserve this so I am not going to stand for this'._ "Well I am sorry but it will not be happening," I say as I light up my horn.

"In the name of her majesty, Princess Celestia you are under arrest cease this resistance," he says again putting more effort into sounding in charge. Little did they know they already lost control a long time ago.

"I said, NO! Now let me pass" I say as I start to walk forward and they ready their spears. _' I have lost my patients with them'_

"HALT!" he screams only for me to vanished into thin air.

"What the...!" Emerald says as I appear behind him .

"Come on sis lets go I want to see what you have been up to all this time," I say. My sister looks shocked then she shakes her head and smiles. She pushes the stunned guards away and follows me. I levitate all my things whit me leaving the guards behind. I look back and see them staring at me and I put my hood back up. I hear the sound of hoofs clopping against the dirt road.

"You can't just go..." Emerald tries to say only for me to cut him off.

"I have, can, and will. Now you are more than welcome to try and arrest me again for nothing and fail or you can go do something constructive. Good day!" I say. I heard the other guards approach but only to hear Emerald tell them to leave me be. _"Hopefully, they will stay away for good I really don't want things to escalate out of control where I am forced to something I don't want to..."_

"Sorry about what happened Ed," my sister says looking down ears flat against her head.

I pull her into a hug. " It is ok sis don't be sad I am not mad, these things happen all the time to me it is just irritating, that all," I say whit a smile and let go of my sister who seems a little bit better.

"So what was that spell you used back there? I didn't even know you can teleport like that, you always had trouble teleporting" she says with curiosity filling her words.

"Neither did I but since I discovered it, it has been very useful," I say whit a smile. Since I had discovered that book I have learned many very interesting spells but sadly most of the knowledge is lost. That is part of the reason I am here I have reason to believe a piece of the book is here.

"Well I am glad you learned a new 'trick'," she says whit a very happy smile and a giggle.

The rest of the walk to her house was uneventful I reactivated my spell and the ponies paid us no mind. We finally arrive at her house it is a modest house cream color walls and the grass roof. The inside is nice too of to the side there is a dining room that goes to the kitchen. Ther is a central hallway leading to the back door and yard. Off to the side, there are two sets of stairs one going to the second floor and the other the basement. My sister leads me to my room and helps me unpack while we chat and catch up.

"So do you want me to show you the town?" my sister asks after I am all settled in.

"Of course as long as we don't run into any more guards," I say jokingly.

"Ender again, I'm really sorry about what he did," she said.

"It's okay but for who are you sorry," I say pretending to be puzzled.

"It's Emerald Blaze, I am sorry for what he did," she says and a somber tone.

"Why are you sorry for his actions sis?" I ask but I already know the answer I just want to hear it.

"Well you see... um... h-he's m..." she tries to say while her eyes dart around, I put my hoof on her shoulder and give her a calming smile. She sighs "He's... my coltfriend," she says quickly. I start to chuckle and she looks at me with surprise. "What's so funny?" she asks.

"O, nothing it just justifies everything I am going to do to him," I say still chuckling.

"O... Hey what are you going to do to him" she asks slight worry in her words.

"O nothing," I say with a smirk spread out on my mussel.

"You better not harm him, Ender, he may be a little difficult at times but he is a good pony," she says.

"Don't worry I won't kill him or severely harm him?" I say as my sister gives me a skeptical look.

"Ok Ender I trust you," she says and we continue walking.

"Yet," I say under my breath but loud enough for her to hear. She looks at me and punches me.

"Ender!" she says sternly.

"Fine, I promise..." I say. My sister gives me a death glare but I am never frightened of her when she pretends to be angry, mainly because she looks cute doing it and I will always tease her. Before she could say anything I interrupt her. "Nothing," I say and bolt away, giggling like a school filly, whit my sister on my hoofs.

"When I get my hoofs on you, you'll be sorry" she screams while I just laugh.

 **A/N : Hey I am going to change the narrative perspective of this story from the next chapter. It will be easier for me to write then and I hope you enjoy this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for it taking so long but I am really busy. I am changing the point of view for the chapter. Please read and enjoy.**

"Well, that was easy," I say as I stand next to my 'exhausted' brother.

"Hey it was really hard work trying to run away from you, you are fast," Ender says.

"You barely ran at all, my house is just there, you are just being lazy," I say as I point to my house a short distance behind us, while my brother just stares at it blankly.

"Well I just went easy on you," he says as starts to walk onward.

"Easy!? You're as slow as a snail," I say as I pick up the pace to catch up with him.

"Well, I never. How could you say something as mean as that to me?" he asks acting all snobby.

"It is getting late, how about I go and buy us something to eat and we forget all about this?" I ask because I will never win an argument with my brother.

"That my dear sounds like bribery," he says in a shocked tone then he leans in close and says in a sly tone "I like it"

I just giggle at his antics. "Well how about I just get us some desert and then I will make the rest"

"You had me at dessert," he says.

"OK, then let's get some cake," I say as I start walking off to a sugary heaven whit my brother following me.

 **A while later at a sugary establishment**

"Are we there yet I am starting to starve to death" my brother complains.

"Yes we're here," I say pointing to a big, pink and cream colored, building with a brown roof that looks like it is made out of cake. My brother just stares at it for a few seconds and the turns to me.

He sighs. "Now sis don't get me wrong, I love cake and other sweet things, but I don't think I can eat an entire building," he says.

I just stare at him blankly before I start laughing. After a short laugh session in which I brother did not partake I calmed myself. "It is just a building, even though it does look rather tasty you can't eat it," I say as I walk into the building, my brother following me.

We walk up to the counter and there is nopony so I ring the bell. After a few moments, a pink earth pony mare with a puffy pink mane springs up from behind the counter, startling us.

"Hey Honey, how can I help you," Pinkie asks in an energetic voice.

"Hi Pinkie, I am here to pick up the cake I ordered," I say.

"Oki-Doki-Loki," she says as she ducks behind the counter just to pop out of the kitchen doors a second later with a with box.

"Here you go I see you already paid for it upfront, you must really be looking forward to eating it. I know I would, I mean common who wouldn't it is cake after all and who doesn't like cake. Everypony loves cake and I would now because I know every pony. O sweets I just.." she stops speaking. Finally, as much fun as she can be she is a bit annoying sometimes.

"Thank you Pinkie," I say as the box is enveloped by the yellow glow of my magic. I took the cake from her but she remained unmoving just staring at something behind me. As I followed her gaze it ends on my brother.

"Um, Pinkie," I say to get her attention.

She turns her head and looks at me. She then leans over the counter until her face was next to mine.

"Did you know there is a pony in a cloak behind you" she whispers into my ear.

"Yes I am well aware there is a pony behind me and it just so happens to be my brother," I say.

She looks surprised at me. " I didn't know you had a brother," she says.

"Yeah, almost nopony does this is his first time in town," I say. Then suddenly Pinkie gasps and shoots off to who knows where leaving only a dust cloud behind.

I turn to my brother. "Well that was interesting," he says.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it," I say as I make my way out of the store with my brother behind me.

 **Later at Honeys home**

I walk into the kitchen from the dining room after I set the table.

"Thanks for helping me cook again Ender," I say to my brother in front of the stove.

"No problem, you know I like cooking," he says.

"Yea I know," I say as I begin to think back at all the time me and my brother cooked together. We used to make such a mess when we were little. Mum would normally scowl us when we made a mess.

"Hey, do you remember that time we made an anniversary breakfast for Mom and Dad?" I ask my brother while I put the final touches on our meals.

"Sure it was a complete mess, we ran out of ingredients for the pudding and we had to melt every last bit of chocolate in the house," he says with a chuckle.

"There all done. Is the sauce ready?" I ask my brother.

"Yea almost," he says.

"Good I will take everything to the table," I say with that all the food is levitated up into the air and I carry it to the table. Then there is a knock at the door. I walk over to it and open it up.

"Hey, Honey Blossom," Emerald Blaze says.

"Evening Emerald Blaze," I say in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Listen, Honey, I am sorry about what happened today, it is just..." he says a little sad "... I am sorry"

I walk forward and give him a hug that surprises him. " I know and I am sorry for being mean," I say. " Now come on the food is getting cold," I say as I pull back and he nods.

We walk in and take our seats at the table.

"Honey, the sauce is done," Ender says as he walks into the dining room with the bowl of sauce suspended in his magic. He then notices Emerald.

"Hey" is all my brother says in an uninterested tone before he places the bowl down on the table.

Emerald gets up and walks up to Ender the worry clear in his eyes.

"Listen about today..." Emerald says before he stops and takes a deep breath. " I am sorry about what happened I was only doing my job. I didn't mean to.. you know to treat you badly. It's just, ponies like you are really dangerous and are well you know..." he says only to be cut off by my brother.

"Evil," Ender says and Emerald nods. My brother takes a deep breath.

"I know what dark magic user are capable of and what they normally do. I just get tired of everypony always running away at the sight of me or staring at me." Ender says. He sighs and continues " I am the one that should be sorry, I was just so tired of it always happening".

"Listen can we start over and just put this whole thing behind us," Ender says.

"Sure dude," Emerald says while giving Ender a brohoof.

I walk up to them and put my forelegs around them giving them both a hug.

"Isn't this just great my coltfriend and brother getting along?" I say.

We all take our places around the table and start eating.

"So how is life as a dark mage," Emerald asks my brother. Ender just looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well except for the way ponies treat you, like do you know any cool spells?" Emerald asks.

"Well no not exactly, I didn't really learn any spells I always had to figure things out," Ender says.

"Really?" Emerald asks.

"Yeah, today was the first time I have ever seen him teleport without straining himself," I say.

Emerald looks at me. "What so you mean straining himself?" he asks.

"Well you see someponys tried to teach my brother but he always struggled, he had to but in a huge amount of effort just to do the most basic of spells and then he would normally strain himself trying to do certain spells, like teleportation," I say.

"Why did you struggle?" Emerald asks my brother.

"I was never really... how can I say this... compatible whit normal magic" Ender says.

"Why, isn't magic, magic?" Emerald asks. "I mean I have no idea how magic works but from what I have heard in my classes at the guard academy all dark magic users were normal ponies once and could use normal magic," Emerald follows up.

"My brother isn't like those ponies like you said they were normal ponies and then the use dark magic. My brother is a natural dark mage, which also means, unlike normal ponies who become corrupted when the use dark magic, my brother is immune to corruption" I say.

"Cool, so you were like that since you were born?" Emerald asks my brother.

"Well since I got my cutie mark," Ender says.

"How did you get your cutie mark?" Emerald asks. My brother an I nearly choke on our food.

"Are you two all right?" Emerald asks whit worry in his voice.

My brother looks down at the floor whit a sad expression after he recovered from the choking. "I would prefer to not talk about it," he says in a rather glum tone white his eyes closed.

Emerald looks towards me for answers and all I do is shake my head while giving him a sad look.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was sensitive I..." Emerald says only to be cut off by my brother who raised his hoof.

"It's ok like you said you didn't know," Ender says then taking a deep breath. "Maybe I will tell you another time, for now, let's get back to eating," he says putting on a smile and we all start eating again.

 _'Pain, fear shock'_ is the only words that go trough my mind when I think of it. I got a lot of nightmares after that day. I will never be able to forget it...

"Wow that was amazing, thank you so much and that desert... just wow," Emerald says to me.

"Don't thank me, my brother did most of the work and the desert came from Sugercube corner?" I say.

"Well, then Ender you really good cook, thanks," Emerald says.

"It was a pleasure," Ender says.

"Well, I will clean all the dishes," I say while I lift everything with my magic and carry it to the kitchen.

"Goodnight you two, I have to get going," Emerald says.

"Goodnight," Ender and I say.

"Oh yeah, I will be here early tomorrow morning, I, unfortunately, have to take Ender in," Emerald says. We look at him in shock but before we can say anything he continues.

"Listen it is only a formality the captain only wants talk to you, nothing more. I will also put in a good word for you so that they will not bother you," he says.

"Then I will be ready, Thank you," Ender says.

After Emerald left I look at my brother. " I told you he was a good pony," I say and Ender only smiles at me and we continue to clean up.

"Goodnight Ender," I say as I head into my room.

"Night sis," My brother says.

I climb into my bed. As I lay here I can't help but think of all the fun we are going to have. I missed my brother a lot.

Sleep slowly embraces me and carries my off to a world of dreams...

 **A/N: Hey hope you enjoyed. It will be a while before I post a new chapter, I am really busy and I take my time whit the chapters planning them out. So it is going to be slow and steady release.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sage Wolfblood – Thank you for pointing out my grammar error. I already fixed it. Much appreciated.**

 **A/N: Hey sorry for it being a month but I was busy. I will try to upload more regularly but I can't promise anything. Please read and enjoy. Also, leave a comment and tell me what you think.**

As I come into the waking world I can hear a few birds chirping, the perfect wake-up call. As I lay there I consider sleeping a while longer. _'A few extra minutes won't do any harm...'_ I think as I snuggle into my pillow and slowly begin drifting off to sleep.

"Ender, wake up! You're going to be late!" I hear my sister call from down stairs, ripping me from my heavenly rest.

I groan as I get out of bed. I make my way down the stairs and into the dining room only to be greeted by the fantastic aroma of waffles. "Mmmmm... that smells amazing," I say.

"Morning Ender" Honey says as she places the food on the table.

"Morning Sis," I say as I take my seat next to her and look at the waffles. "You really spoil me. You know" I say

"Well it has been ages since I last saw, so I thought, way not treat you?" she says whit a smile on her face and we begin to eat.

"So what are we going to do today?" I ask my sister in-between shoving waffles down my throat.

"Well, I have to go to work today because we are really busy," she says with a sigh but continues in a slightly sad tone "Sorry, I promise we will catch up tomorrow, I already told my bosses I will not be coming in."

I lean over and but my foreleg around her. "Don't worry about it I have to go to the captain of the guard today so it is perfect," I say and it seems to cheer her up.

"Speaking of which, Emerald will be here any minute you have to get ready," she says.

With that, I thank her for the breakfast and I go upstairs to get ready.

"Ender, Emerald is here!" I hear my sister call.

"Coming," I say as I make my way down the stairs and putting on my cloak.

"All right Emerald take care of my brother," my sister says in a serious tone as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't worry I will," says Emerald

"And you," she says looking sternly at me. "Try to behave. I don't want to come and bail you out of prison " she says in a serious tone.

"Yea, Yea don't worry," I say waving it off with my hoof.

"I'm serious Ender! If I have to come get you out of prison then I am going to make you beg them to put you back in that cell once I'm through with you" she says in a very intimidating way which immediately gets my attention.

"Yes miss!" I say in a squeaky voice as I nod my head furiously. I know that when my sister gets angry she can be very, Very violent.

We walk out and she locks the door. "Good, now enjoy yourselves," she says and walks away.

"Well, let's go," I say to Emerald and we begin walking.

Eventually, we come up to a stone building whit a few glass windows here and there. It really contrasts the entirety of this colorful town, especially now that there are decorations everywhere for some celebration, which Honey obviously forgot to tell me about. We come up to the double wooden door whit your two average unicorn guards standing outside.

We come up with the doors and the two guards salute "Sergeant Major" they say in unison.

" _Uh, I wonder how important he is, I really don't know much about a army ranking system "_

They open the doors with their magic letting us through whilst giving me a, quite nasty, glare.

" _Guess they don't like me"_

We enter a waiting room with a few chairs, some occupied by ponies, and a reception desk. Emerald leads me onwards through the door at the back of the room. We walk down a hallway containing a few doors.

Emerald stops at one of the doors and knocks

 **Knock, Knock**

"A moment," a stallion's voice says from beyond the door.

Emerald and I wait for a few moments. The door opens and a guard steps out.

"The Captain says you can come in," the guard says that came out of the office.

We both try to go in but the guard stops us. "Sorry Sergeant Major, the captain wishes the only see him," he says pointing at me.

I give Emerald a slightly worried look from under my hood which he can properly not even see. His only response is giving me a pat on the shoulder and says "Don't worry".

" _Yeah I've got a bad feeling about this"_

I walk into the office. It is your typical office, a brown wooden desk a few cabinets and a window to the left of the room with green curtains, there are two chairs in front of the desk and a red round carpet. The captain is a unicorn stallion whit a smoky white coat and lemon yellow mane. His eyes seem rather sour just like his mane.

"Take a seat," he says gesturing to the chairs.

I take a seat and wait for the captain to begin.

He looks at a paper in front of him then at me "Now mister... Ender I believe, Why are you here?" he asks in a formal tone not allowing any emotion to show.

 _"I guess straight to the point huh?"_

"I am here to visit my sister" I respond.

"Really and that is the only reason?" he asks accusingly .

"Yes," I respond rather taken aback by his attitude. I can sense that he doesn't like me.

"Then tell me mister Ender why is it that you resisted arrest yesterday if your only intent was to visit your sister. It doesn't make any sense to me unless you have something to hide and coming to visit this 'mare' that you say is your sister is only an excuse" he says continuing with that annoying tone.

I give a mental sigh in frustration and come to the conclusion that I don't like him.

"Well first off why do you try to arrest me if I had done nothing wrong and second I do not like the fact that you insinuate that I am a liar and that the mare I came to visit is not my sister," I say in an agitated tone starting to lose my patience.

"Watch your tone and show some respect, I will not be talked to in such a way by the likes of you," he says in a serious tone.

 _"Well, I think I just pressed his buttons. Mmmmm... maybe if I press the right ones he will explode. Now that would be funny, blood and gore everywhere... Hey, what does he mean 'by the likes of me'. So if somepony that is not like me talks to him like that, it's 'Ok'? I don't don't understand"_ I think as I release a quite sinister mental chuckle followed by a moment of confusion. "You asked me a question and I gave an answer," I say in an emotionless tone after I got off my mental train of thought.

"If I were you I would watch what I say, you are walking on thin ice," he says in a slightly angered tone.

" _Wow, isn't it just great I am pulling levers all over the place. Yay me!"_ I think and I can't help but smirk. _"I really shouldn't be this cheeky but I just can't help it"_

"Now you better start telling the truth," he says hitting his hoof on the table. "Why are you here?" he asks again.

I just look at him and sigh. "To visit my sister," I told him again, my patience starting to become a very rare commodity.

"Now listen to me you little runt if you don't tell me what you are planning to do at the Summer Sun Celebration, you are going to regret it," he says as he stands up and slams both his fore hoofs on the table trying to be more intimidating.

"What ?!" I say in disbelieve. "I am telling you the truth what more do you want? I don't even know what this 'Summer Sun Celebration is that you are referring to!" I say anger starting to lace my words. " _He is pushing my buttons now and I don't like it. Does he really think I have a hidden agenda... Ok, maybe I do, with finding the pieces of that book but I don't have a sinister agenda that_ _has something to do whit that 'Summer Sun Celebration', I don't even know about... Whatever it is"_ I think.

"Well then maybe a night in the slammer will freshen up your memory," he says.

I just had enough of him and I stand up before I do anything out of rage. "I will not be treated this way, you can go throw yourself in the slammer!" I say in a very non-intentionally load voice and just as I am about to leave I feel pain shoot through my body. I manage to turn my head enough to see him shooting lightning at me. I try to move but my body won't budge and slowly my vision begins to fade into darkness...

"Wha... Where am I?" I simply ask nopony in particular. My head is pounding and my body is sore.

"Finally you're awake. I began to think I used a little too much on you" I hear a familiar voice say.

I slowly open my eyes. My vision is blurry but it soon clears to reveal the captain. I slowly stand up only to be suddenly stopped by something around my hoofs and neck. I look down to see chains. "What the..." I say under my breath and the captain only smirks at me.

"What is the matter doesn't the little runt like his new chains," he says in a mocking tone.

My anger builds up and I try to use my magic only for a severe headache to occur. It actually forces me to the ground.

"Silly me I forgot to mention the inhibitor ring around your horn. As you have probably guessed it stops you from using magic " he says still carrying that mocking tone in his voice.

"You can't do this," I say.

"That is where you are wrong, I can. Now be good, I will be back later, at least I know the princess will be safe with you in here" he says as he walks out of my cell and the door closes behind him.

I look out of the barred window and see it is already dark. I look at my cell and see no means of escape and I can't use my magic. " _Come on Ender, Think, think there has to be a way to get out of here... wait a minute what if I can use magic. What did that book say again... Magic is a universal force that runs through everything. Anything can use magic, it's a property of the soul, unicorns only find it easier due to the fact that they can channel it through their horn. That is it the ring makes me unable to channel magic through my horn not to do magic"_ I think. I close my eyes and begin to concentrate and channel my magic through my body instead of my horn which is not an easy feat. Most ponies wouldn't be able to do it but I on the other hoof have it easier due to my type of magic... for some reason. I begin to focus my magic on the ring around my horn. I can feel it slowly vibrating and moving as I force it off. After a while, the ring suddenly

loses its grip on my horn and shoots to the ceiling and then falls to the floor making a loud thinking noises. I feeling exhausted after that.

"What's going on in there?" I here a guard ask outside the door. I quickly pull the ring towards me and hide it. I start to pull on my chains so it seems that is what made the noise. The guard looks through the small window. "Not so tough now, are ya?" he asks following up whit a chuckle as he closes the window again. Luckily the cell is dark so he didn't see I had removed the ring.

I begin to work on my chains but more quietly so I don't arouse any more suspicion. After a while I was free from my shackles, it was a lot easier with my horn. I go up to the window and look outside, I spot an alleyway between two buildings, thanks to the wonderful moonlight. _"I should probably create an illusion so they don't realize I am gone,"_ I think. I create a silhouette in my likeness with very few details since it is dark they won't notice. After finishing up I charge up my magic and teleport myself into the alley.

" _It is times like these that I appreciate the fact that I don't create light when I teleport. It's so much stealthier"_ I think. I begin weaving my way through the alleyways and dark corners of the town. There is no pony in sight, not even a light. As I pass through the town that problem is fixed by a tree house... or house tree or... I don't care it is a tree that functions as a building with lights and music coming out of it. " _Who builds a house inside a tree?... Well, there ate some druids that I have read about the usually... Wait a minute, What am I doing? I am supposed to get to Honeys home not ponder about trees_ " I think. I continue until I eventually come up next to my sister's house.

"Well, that was easy," I say. I begin to concentrate and teleport into my room that seems to have been ransacked. I begin to gather all my things and place it in my saddle bags I also put on my spare cloak. It seems they didn't find what they were looking for and the book went unnoticed thanks to its special qualities. I make my way out of my room I look at my sister's door and slowly make my way inside her room. I see her splayed out on her bed. As the light comes through the window I can see her tear stained face. _'She probably cried herself asleep"_ I bend down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry sis I will be back and then we will spend some quality time together" I whisper. I teleport to the back of the house.

"Just great where do I go now?" I ask myself. Suddenly I hear something faint, a whisper. I experience a mental pull in a direction. "Wow, this is weird," I say to myself and I begin walking while being careful to avoid anypony, in the direction of the sensation because you now always follow supernatural sensations.

I come to the edge of a forest and the noise is starting to get louder. " _I wonder if this is the other pieces of the book calling me"_. I take the book out and open it on a seemingly blank page.

"Is this sensation I am experiencing you other pieces calling me?" I ask the book just to make sure.

"Yes, follow the whispers to it" it 'says'.

I put the book away and start heading into the forest. The deeper I go the darker it gets up to the point where I can barely see. I create a ball of light and focus the beams ahead of me so that the lights doesn't illuminate me. I have no idea where I am going except for the mental pull that is steering me. I come up to a small clearing where I can actually see without the use of my magic light. The moment was ruined when a manticore decided to walk out from behind a few bushes.

The manticore spots me and releases a growl. My body locks up on me out of terror. He slowly starts approaching me. _"Come on Ender think... I can't become dinner... Wait a minute, Dinner! Of course"._ My eyes dart around and I spot a stick, I grab it in a haste with my magic. I begin to cast spell on it, that I figured out as I little colt. I alter its taste and smell to that of meat, but it's still a stick, just with meatier flavor.

I begin to wave the stick around in front of me and it seems to attract the manticores attention.

"Do you like it, boy? Uh, Uh. Go and fetch!" I say as I throw it as far away whit my magic, praying that the manticore will follow it. As if my prairies have been answered it runs after the stick.

I fell the mental pulling again and it's luckily in the opposite direction in which the manticore took off into. I start galloping at full pace. _"I really hope it doesn't know how to play fetch or else I am going to need a brown cloak... and a bath,"_ I think.

After a while of following this pull of mine, over a river and a chasm, I think I finally reached my end destination, an old castle that is semi-intact.

I go up to the old rusted doors and I start pushing them open using my magic. They slowly creak open to reveal the entrance hall of the castle. There are a few broken support columns and tattered tapestries. I walk in and I see a few doors and a staircase leading up at the end of the room.

"Wow, this is just great! How am I supposed to find that piece in this place?" I ask to the empty halls. There is no way I am going to find it since the whispering seems to only get louder if I get closer and it doesn't give me specific directions.

" _Bearer"_ I hear mentally. I take out the book and open it on an empty page. Instead of the book speaking to me a spell appears on the page "Ethereal Sight". After some examination I recognize it as a way more advanced version of the "Soul Sight" spell, as I called it, I figured out as a little colt.

"Mmmmmm..." I say as I look the spell over. It seems easy enough to me since I got the basics down of how the spell works and I have read through most of the spells, including this one. I activated the spell and my perception of the world suddenly changes. It feels like all my senses are becoming sharper but also as if I am experiencing the world from outside existence. My vision is no longer limited to the small cone of light my eyes can see but instead, I can see all around me. I see... or sense all the magic energies in the vicinity.

As I look around the room I notice there are hoof prints, not physical ones, but magical ones most likely left behind by somepony. _"I wonder if they are still here... I should probably check,"_ I think.

I release a magic pulse from my horn. It bounces off things and returns to me and I can see them. It is almost like echo location but with magic. I see the wave pass through many halls and just as I am about to come to the conclusion that no ones here I see a pony in one of the halls, a really tall pony.

The discovery of this strange pony completely catches me off guard. After I recover from the shock I begin to focus my sight in its direction, I will not risk sending out another pulse and alert them of my presence if I haven't already done so. The only reason I send out the pulse originality is because it is way easier than actively searching for them like I am doing now. What can I say I'm lazy.

After a few moments of searching, I find it. It seems to be heading this way at a rather brisk paste only for its form to change into one of a cloud or something. It suddenly starts to rush its way here through the halls of this old ruin.

"Oh, Dammit!" I say and I run behind on of the pillars and I cast a spell on myself that surrounds me with shadows and makes me harder to see in the darkness. Just as I am done it enters the room and I press my back up against the pillar. There is silence for a few moments which then gets replaced by the sound of iron horseshoes. In the rush, I lost my concentration and the spell is no longer in effect so I can't observe it.

 _"I really should have studied that spell more so that I can keep it active at all times"_

"Mmmmm... How peculiar? I could have sworn I felt a pulse of magic originate from here" the pony says in a female voice. "I guess it was my imagination," she says and I can hear the iron hoof steps fading. I take a risk and peak around the corner. It appears that she has left. I come out from the behind pillar and look around the room and wondering in which direction she went off into. The room is illuminated by moonlight so I look to where it is coming from. The large hole in the ceiling appears to be the source and in the middle of that pool to the sky, I can see the moon in all its wonder.

"Beautiful," I say to myself under my breath, I always liked the night more than the day. I notice that something is different about the moon. _"Isn't there supposed the head of a pony on the moon ?"_ I think to myself. Before I can continue pondering the subject I hear something behind me. I spin around and my vision comes to rest on the silhouette of a pony, a rather tall pony.

"You think the night is beautiful?" she asks, in a rather surprised voice, as she walks into the moonlight revealing her obsidian black coat that is coated with armor horseshoes, necklace, and helmet of light blue color a horn protruding from the top and wings from the side. Her ethereal mane that is light blue and filled with stars is blowing in a magical unexciting wind. She looks into my eyes with her teal, cat-iris, eyes which hold a small amount of surprise and wonder.

No words come to me as I stare at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**eren jeager 1 st : Thanks.**

 **A/N Hope you enjoy the story. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think.**

"Uhm... Yeah..." I muster to say.

"Who are you?" she asks eyeing me suspiciously.

" _What do I tell her... Mmmmm..."_

"I am just a humble traveler," I say hoping that she buys my little lie which isn't a complete lie.

She leans forward bringing us face to face. "Well now why would a little pony like yourself be in such a place like this?" she asks clearly knowing something more is going on.

"Well, I can ask the same of you. This is no place for a fair maiden like yourself" I say turning on that charm that I don't have.

"Flattery will get you lots of places my dear little pony but it won't help you here," she says with a smile revealing her sharp teeth.

"Really ? No matter how many compliments I shower you with?" I ask in a playful manner trying to get on her good side so that I don't end up on my dead side.

She snorts. "Those are mere words that are no more valuable than the breath they are formed with," she says looking into my eyes.

"So how do I actually go about to survive our encounter?" I ask trying to add a bit of humor to the atmosphere.

She responds to my question, not with words but an amusing smile.

" _Yes it is working"_

"I do find you amusing but there is nothing you can do. I can't allow you to interfere with my plans" she says lighting up her horn getting ready to strike.

" _Plan! What dam plan? Seriously does everypony thinking I am here to interfere with their plans?"_

"What plans? I am not here to do anything," I say before she can cast a spell.

She huffs "Please don't play coy with me, I know my sister sent you here to thwart my plans," she says

"How can I thwart your plans without even knowing them?... You know what scratch that I don't even know who you are or who your sister is" I say before she can do anything.

"You don't know who I am? Haven't you seen the signs or heard the tales and prophecies?" she ask in disbelieve.

"Nnnooooooo..." I answer her.

"So what you are telling me is that you have no idea who I am and you have no intention of stopping me?" she says with a flat tone.

"Yessss..." I answer again.

"And you hold no allegiance towards my sister?" she says.

"Nope," I answer very casual;y since she calmed down.

"Thou art certainly jesting, art thou not?" she says whilst looking at me suspiciously.

"No, I am most certainly not jesting, for I have no idea who your sister may be," I say glad that she doesn't want to incinerate me anymore.

"Her name is Celestia," she says.

I shake my head. "Nope never heard of her," I say.

She just stands there looking at me with a static expression adoring hear facial features

Suddenly I hear the whispering again and its load.

" _I am here, come and take me"_ I hear the whispering voice say in my head. It seems to be coming from the mare.

I activate my Ethereal sight spell. In this new reality I see beyond her physical form, I see into her soul. _"Something is not right her soul seems off"_. I closely inspect her and I see darkness around her soul, it seems to be feeding off, of her. As I examine her further I notice there is a third piece, and it is calling out to me.

Before I can react she blast me with a beam of magic that throws me against the wall.

"Your are quite skilled in the deceptive arts but did you really think I would not see through your pitiful lies? Now prepare to meet your end," she says as she powers up another magic attack.

I roll out of the way as she unleashes it. As I look up at her again I can see another attack coming. I raise a protective barrier just in time for her magic blast to make contact with it. The attack is too powerful and my barrier shatters.

Before I can react she unleashes another attack on me blasting me against the wall again. I try to get up but I can feel a force pushing me down. I can see her light blue magic aurora surrounding me.

She starts to approach me with a sinister grin on her face.

" _Ok, I've got to get out of her hold or this will be a very short battle"_

I teleport out of my magic restraints and appear next to her.

"How did..." she tries to say but I cut her off by blasting her with magic which causes her to stumble back a few paces. Before she can do anything I blast her again and again. With each additional blast, she takes a few paces back.

I am about to blast her again... "Enough!" I hear her scream. Next thing I know I am blasted back by another magic attack which causes me to hit the wall again.

" _Seriously how many more times do I have to get thrown into this damn wall?!"_ I think as I try to get up only to feel the familiar sensation of lighting surging through my body. I look up to see her walking towards me.

"Now you will meet your end but first let's see who the foal is that was stupid enough to challenge Nightmare Moon," she says as she towers over me.

She throws my hood back with her hoof. The moment her eyes fall upon my face the lighting stops and she gasps. I take advantage of this moment to do the only thing that came into my mind. I charge up my horn and lunge up at her my horn impaling her chest under her necklace

" _Haaaa... Bearer you have found me"_ I hear the whispering voice say. I suddenly feel a surge of magic that forces every muscle in my body to contract. My head jerks back and my horn leaves her body. I see her surprised expression before the world begins to fade and become hazy and I am engulfed by a bright light.

I see the same figure as before but he is standing in the middle of a giant, glowing, magical circle casting a spell. The world around my shifts and I see the same battleground as before but it is empty. I look to the one side and I see an army of dark figures approaching. I look to the other side and I see an army of light figures approaching. Before I can further examine the scene it shifts. Before me now lays the book with glowing cracks in it. Suddenly the world shatters before me, and I am encompassed by darkness .

I open my eyes feeling a bit light headed and the memories of moments before come crashing into my head. I shoot upright and look around searching for the mare. I see her standing in the same place as before looking down at her chest feeling it with her hoof then look at the hoof.

She looks up at me with a slightly scared look. "What did you do?" she asks.

"I hmm... I'm not really sure but I did find what I was looking for," I respond not really knowing what I did.

Her expression changes to a more serious one and she lights up her horn.

"Now hold on there is no need for that I got what I wanted and I will leave you in peace to do whatever it is you want to do," I say raising my hoof.

She releases a magic blast clearly not interested in what I am saying. I roll out of the way. "Ok time to get out of here," I say to myself as I teleport outside the ruined castle. I hear her scream and I begin running away trying to get as far away from her as possible.

I turn around looking in the direction of the old castle that I can no longer see. The mare did not follow me but I decided to put as much distance between us just in case. I start walking making my way to Baltimare. The forest is slightly more illuminated now so there is no need for a light spell.

" _I wonder what I found in that mare. I haven't even checked"_ I think as I take out the book for the first time and I create a small ball light, just enough for me to read. I open it and start turning the pages until I come to a new title page. "Mind" I whisper the title. I continue going through the pages and finding new spells that were not there before.

"Wow, these are amazing, illusion spells, control spells, protection spells and... just wow I never even knew there were spells like these" I say as I scan through my arsenal of new spells.

As I scan my eyes fall upon a very interesting spell. "Mmmmmm... Wow! This is amazing!" I exclaim as I read the spell. It is used to take control of the minds of lesser creatures as long as the casters will is strong enough and surpasses the will of the creatures.

I continue walking paying little attention to where I am going and devoting all my attention towards learning this new spell. Which might not be the wisest decision ever?

"I think I get how the spell works now I on... Aaaahhhggg...! What is that smell?" I say before I smell something strange like moss and leafs and a hint of wood. I hear a growl from behind me and my body slightly stiffens. _"Oh buck! I hope that manticore didn't learn how to play fetch"_ I think to myself. I charge up my horn as I spin around coming face to face with three sets of glowing green eyes in the bushes. I get ready to strike as the three sets of eyes emerge from the darkness to reveal their wooden wolf like bodies. _"Timber wolfs"_. One of them try to pounce on me but I blast it to smitheries. The other two look slightly shocked but I don't waste time and I strike the other one down in the same fashion as the first with the same results. The third tries to run away only to meet the same fate as its companions.

"Well, that was easy," I say to myself patting my own shoulder. I start walking on reading the book only to notice a green glow from behind me after a few steps. I slowly look behind me and I see that all the pieces of the former timber wolfs are glowing and are starting to reassemble in a bigger form. After a few moments, a giant timber wolf towers over me. "Oh, buckery-de-bucket," I say.

It responds to my quite creative words with a load roar. I charge up my horn getting ready to strike but I am too slow and it quickly lunges forward and it strikes me with its paw. I am flung through the air only for my majestic flight to end with me hugging a tree. I try to get up but the impact knocked my wind out. Before I can attempt to do anything else it pushes me against the tree, slowly squeezing the life out of me. I struggle but it is no use I can't get free, I release a magic blast at its face but its only clear effect is to make the timber wolf angrier. _"Come on is this seriously happening. I did not escape some crazy mare only to be munched on by a timber wolf"_ I think as I continue to struggle on. It opens its maw and roars at me, I turn my head away and in the proses, my gaze falls upon the book. _"Well there is no harm in trying and it's not like I have much choice,"_ I think as I begin performing the control spell on the wolf. After a few moments, I growl and releases me. It bares its teeth to me and I respond by increasing the power of the spell. It shacks its head and stumbles back a few paces. I throw its head up in the air and howls as if it is in pain. I just start to walk forward with a determined look on my face. The timber wolf notices this and growls at me, I grab its head with my telekinesis and I force it to the ground. Next, I do the boldest thing ever, I put my two fore hoofs on its snout and I increase the power of the spell looking straight into its eyes. I can feel my eyes tingling which happen when they glow and sometimes even blue mist comes out of them. The wolf growls at me and I stomp my hoofs onto its snout. "Obey me!" I shout while I do so. I force as much of my magic into the spell as I can and my effort is rewarded with a whimper from it. I take my hoofs of it.

"Now raise!" I command and to my slight surprise it does.

" _Mmmmm... I wonder what else it will do?"_

"Roll over!" I command and it complies rolling over.

"Cool! Now play dead!" I say and it falls apart just like when I blasted them.

"Now come back to life," I say and the wood starts to reassemble.

"Do you want a tummy rub?" I ask as I walk over its side. It lay on its side and I begin rubbing its wooden belly. "Who's a giant cute wooden wolf? Mmmmmm..." I ask still petting it causing its hind leg to kick.

" _You now when giant deadly creatures don't try to kill you they are kind of cute."_

"Well, I guess it's time for me to get going," I say as I look in the direction I have to go then back at the giant wolf. As we stare at each other a thought accrues to me. "Wait a minute I control you so way do I have to walk?" I say while it just looks at me waiting for me to command it. "Get down," I say and it lays down, I try to get on his back but I just cant get a good hold. It looks at me as I struggle. I let out an embarrassing chuckle " A little help please?" I ask and it shoves me up with its paw.

I get as comfortable as I can on its back. "Oh almost forgot," I say as I pick the book up with my magic. "Can't forget you?" I say. "Now onwards!" I command and it takes off at a fast speed. As I feel the wind passing me I take off my hood. "Wwooooohhhhhoooooo!" I scream throwing my hoof up in the air enjoying the ride

I give a sleepy moan as I feel something nudge me. I open my eyes and I see the timber wolf and its daytime already. It nods towards something, I look and I see it's Baltimare. "Good wolfy," I say. I look down and I see I use the Endometrium as a pillow. I probably fell asleep while studying a spell. I put the book in my saddle bag and get down from the wolf.

"Well, it is time for us to part ways, thanks for everything," I say to the wolf as it just looks at me. "Now go back to the forest," I say and it turns around and runs off.

I begin to walk the rest of the way which isn't a large distance. I activate the spell that makes me seem normal so nopony will recognize me and so that I don't have to deal with any more complications.

I look out over the open ocean, sun high in the sky, at Baltimare in the distance. I was lucky the ship that I came here with was departing today and there was still open space. There were no problems with anypony and you can say it's all smooth sailing, literary and figuratively. Thanks to that spell nopony paid me any mind. The destination of the ship is different this time but I don't care so long as I can get as far away from that place as possible.

Sadness fills me as I think of my sister. "Don't worry sis I'll be back"


	8. Chapter 8

**ROOK THE TITAN : No, he is permanently going to Equestria but just at a later stage. Yes in a way, I am going to change the series just a little bit. Just keep reading and thanks a lot.**

 **Eren jeager 1** **st** **: Thanks and I will.**

 **Chaos falls : Sorry about the spelling and grammar. I'll try and not let them slip through. Yeah, it might be I usually get inspiration from different movies and games.**

 **Ftxfusion24 : Thanks. I will leave that for you to discover.**

 **A/N : Sorry for taking so long I was preoccupied with life, you know that thing that is so unpredictable. I will not make any promises but I will try to get another chapter out in less than a week.**

COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO

"Mmmmmmmm... One of these days I am going to find out what chicken tastes like" I say as I slowly rise from my bed. I grunt as I stretch my stiff limbs, thanks to this uncomfortable bed

I open my eyes to the same sight as all the other mornings, a plain room in a wooden shack. A green carpet on the floor a cabinet for my belongings to my right side and a window on my left side looking out over a farm. I can see the yellow barn in the distance and the sun slowly rising.

I get out of bed and I walk out of my room into the only other room in the shed, the kitchen/dining room. There in the middle of the room stand a small table for two and across the room is a counter with built-in cabinets above and below it. To my right is the sink with no tap and a small coal stove. To my left is the door and next to it is a coat hanger with my cloak on it.

I feel my stomach cramp in hunger. "Well, I guess it is time to begin the most tedious rituals of all, the morning ritual," I say finishing with a sigh.

"That was fun," I say in conclusion of my meal. I look down at my plate and all the other dishes I used. "This is not going to be fun..." I say as I stare at them "Wait a minute I've got an an idea, let's see if it works this time" I say to myself as I begin charging up a spell. I release it over the dishes and immediately shield my eyes with my hoofs. I wait for a few moments to see if I feel sharp objects impacting me. There is nothing and I look at the dishes and I see they are all clean. "Yes! It finally worked and nothing blew up" I say as I hoof pump. The spell I cast is used to get rid of organic matter and in the past, the dishes always blew up but this time the spell worked perfectly.

"Now my life will be much easier, never again shall I wash dishes," I say victoriously holding my hoof up into the air. I put the dishes back on their spots in the cabinets. I grab my cloak and small lunch I made for myself and I head out through the door

I turn left at the dirt road in front of my shack and I head towards the barn.

After a short walk, I arrive at the barn. I see a stallion with a brown coat, mane and eyes coming out of it with a wagon attached to him.

"Morning," I say to my employer and landlord. After I got to this small town I got a job here as a Pest controller of sorts. I learned some nasty creatures come out of the nearby forest and they destroy all the crops. Since I had a rather 'dark' talent for making things obey me I took the job and thanks to me nothing has tried to come into the fields again.

"Morning," he says as he walks past me with his wagon full of products he is probably going to deliver to town.

I go past the barn and into the field so that I can make sure there is nothing there that shouldn't be.

"Mmmmaahhhh..." I let out a moan as I stretch my legs. I am laying on my back against a tree and the Endrometium is on my face. I must have fallen asleep while I was reading it, it's kind of hard not to it is so peaceful out here. I look to the horizon and I see the sun is almost set.

"Wow, that was some kind of nap. I better get back before it is too dark" I say to myself and I get up. As I look at the long path I have to walk to get from this hill back to the barn I can feel my laziness overtake me.

"Or I can just stay here and um... Stargaze? Yeah, that sounds like a plan" I say to myself as I lay back down on my back and look up to the sky.

"Wow, the stars are beautiful tonight," I say to myself as I admire the night sky. The moon is already high in the sky and it is getting late.

"Well, I better start heading back now," I say to myself as I get up and begin making my way back to my home sweet shack.

As I walk towards the barn I see something strange thanks to my Ethereal sight. I have gotten so accustomed to the spell that I keep it active most of the time. Life is just so much easier with it and I did note something interesting after I got that piece of the book the there are more of the spell. It seems that with every new piece I find the exciting spells are upgraded and new spells are added. Now I don't know if that is exactly how it works since I just got the first piece but I sure hope it works like that.

I have also gotten better at the spell and I can see much further with it now. I see the whole farm family outside just standing there. It is strange since they always go the sleep early. I make my why closer to them while being cautious, sticking to the shadows and casting a few spells that make me harder to detect.

As I get close I hear a voice and I duck behind a bush and using my sight to see through it.

"Hurry up! We have to get them back to the castle" a stallion says. I look at him more closely and I notice something off about his soul, it is burning slightly.

" _That's strange a soul shouldn't look like that unless... He's a vampire."_ My eyes widen slightly at this realization.

"Ya, ya. I was just making sure we didn't miss any potential food" a mare says with the same soul as her companion.

" _This is strange I wonder why they are taking the family to some castle? Wouldn't it be easier to just feed here."_

"Ok. Now let's get them back to the town so we can load the up and get them to the castle" the stallion says. They begin to walk off with the family in tow.

" _The vampires must have put them in some kind of trance"_

I too fall in pursuit after them sticking to the shadows and making sure they don't spot, hear or smell me.

I peek out from behind a tree and what I see shocks me. I see cages on carts with the towns ponies being loaded into them.

" _I have to find a way to save them... somehow"_

I begin formulating a plan that I am not fond of. It is far too risky but I don't have any other choice.

I cast a spell on myself so that they would not be bothered by my cloak and so that they will not try to remove it. I also cast an illusion on myself to give me the appearance of a normal unicorn just in case one of them gets a bright idea to remove my hood . They can't know about my true nature, the element of surprise is the only thing, that I've got... except for those few tricks I've got up my sleeve.

I walk out from behind the tree and I get ready for my upcoming 'confused pony' act.

"Uhmmmm... What's going on here?" I ask to get their attention and it seems to work.

"Just great we almost missed one. See this is why you should always make sure you've got them all" says the unicorn mare that is walking up to me. She has an apricot coat with a brown mane and orange eyes. "Nothing to worry about... just relax," she says and stares into my eyes. I can feel her using a charm spell on me to put me in the same trance as the others. Well, it won't work because I have put up a strong mental defense to prevent something just like this from happening but there is no reason for letting her know that.

"There. Now come along and get in your cage" she says obviously believing that her charm worked.

 _"Excellent now I can only hope the rest of my plan goes off without a hitch"_

I follow her and I go into the cage as she directs.

After a short time has past and everypony is loaded up they hook the wagon up to them and they take off dragging us into the air to some unknown castle.

I see a castle growing in the distance, its tall spires reaching into the ominous looking clouds above it. I can see light sources here and there on the castle, most likely from a few torches, that serve as the only beacons of hope in the nocturnal fortress. I see a path leading up to the front gate that opens to the courtyard. We begin to descend to the courtyard and it seems that there are 'ponies' waiting for us.

As we get closer I can feel that strange sensation again.

"Finally you're here! You're late and lord Kyran is not happy." says one of the stallions when we land.

"Well I'm sorry but mesmerizing an entire town of ponies is not an easy feat to accomplish," says the same mare as before in a very irritated tone.

"Safe your breath and just get them unloaded before the lord's mood worsens any further," the stallion says and walks off.

"Aarrrgghh!" she growls under her breath. "One of these days I am going to rip his head off. Now common you heard him get to it! " she says and all of them start to open the cages and leading the towns ponies out.

They take us through a gate at the side of the castle that leads to another smaller courtyard. They lead us through a door into the castle and we go down a flight of stairs. We reach a hallway that stretches to the right and left. Across from us is a large door which we pass through to come into what seems to be a dungeon. The room consists of cage-like cells containing mats that one can sleep on. There are several blood stains throughout the room that is barely illuminated by the few torches placed within the room. There is also a noticeable stench in the air that is very unpleasant but at least bearable. They put us in the cells and then leave.

I can feel the sensation getting stronger which can only mean one thing.

" _Strange... A piece of the book must be close. Well isn't this just my lucky day? I wonder what goodies I will get this time?"_

I look around the room in a search for a way to escape. I walk up to the cage door pushing past the few ponies in the cell with me. I examine the door hoping that I can open it with magic only to realize that it isn't even locked. I simply push it open with my hoof.

" _Mmmmmm... It seems that they don't expect the ponies to try to leave since they are in a trance..._

 _I could use this to my advantage."_

I turn towards the ponies in the cage and I begin to cast a spell on them that puts them under my control. I leave the vampires control over them I just make it so that my commands override theirs.

 _"Ok, now I have to think of how I am going to go about taking these vampires down. I have been getting better at combat but I don't know how many there are and I can't take them head on. I have to weaken them before I strike. The easiest way to go about doing that is by taking them out one by one."_ I look to my side and I see a pretty attractive young, cream colored mare with a light brown mane and blue eyes. A devious smirk spreads across my face. _"...and I know exactly how I am going to do that."_

I make her stand at the end of the room facing the wall. I also leave the cell she came forms door open.

I use my Ethereal sight to look for potential victims. I spot one walking in a nearby hall. I use a spell to make him hear faint whispers that draw him here. As soon as he gets close enough I hide amongst the ponies in a cell at the entrance of this dungeon. He opens the door and walks inside.

He looks around the room and spots the mare. He begins walking up to her and I slowly close the door with my magic and I get ready to spring my trap.

"What are you doing out of your cage?" he asks her like one would a pet. I make her turn around to face him and give him a curious look. "Mmmm... Well looky here the last hall must have picked up some beauties" he says eyeing her out of her coat. His intentions with her are as clear as the day he so hates and frankly it makes me sick to my stomach.

I exit the cell and I walk up behind him. His ear twitches and he spins around. His lusty face is replaced by a more confused one. "What the..." is all he manages to say before I cut him off.

"Sleep" is all I say as I slowly wave my hoof in front of his face casting a spell that... well puts him to sleep. He falls to the ground completely unconscious. I begin casting my second spell to take control of his mind.

After a few moments, I use another spell to wake him up. He stands up and just looks at me with a stoic expression. I double check my spell just to make sure he isn't using the same trick I used. One can never be too cautious especially in circumstances like these where one mistake can lead to dire consequences.

"Now go and do what you were doing before you came here!" I command him. He nods and walks out of the room like nothing happened and everything is normal.

The lovely thing about the spell I used is that it gives the being affected by it the illusion of free will even though I can control them. They will do things exactly how they would normally, they basically have free will. None will notice that I am controlling them. Even if I command them to do something they will think it is their idea and do it without hesitating... well most things. This spell is surely evil for it creates slaves that will not rebel, for how can they rebel against their master if they do not even know they are slaves?

" _One down who knows how many to go."_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Greetings, I bring you another chapter. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Now read and enjoy!**

"... and another one bites the dust," I say to myself as I finish my mind control spell on another vampire. I have been quite productive in last... I don't really know how long but I have put a considerable amount of vampires under my control. I used the mare and a few vampires as a distraction to get my 'victims' alone. I send the vampire off on his previous business and I head back to the dungeon.

 _"I think I have enough of them under my control to overthrow the rest and get the ponies out of here. The feast, that is going to occur in a short while, is the perfect setting for chaos to begin. As far as I know, from gathering information from the vampires that are under my control, all the vampires will be there. I can keep them all there while the ponies escape, then I can go after the piece of the book."_

I turn the final corner after weaving my way through the maze of a castle. I see some of the vampires leading a few ponies out of the dungeon. I closely inspect the vampires and I notice just one of them is not under my control. I start walking up to them. The lone free willed vampire turns to me.

"Hey! Who're yo..." is all he manages to say as I teleport face to face with him creating a surprised look on his face in the process.

"Sleep" is all I say and while casting the spell and he passes out. I begin to take control of his mind.

After a few moments, I make my new edition to my growing collection rise. I look at the rest of them and it seems they just ignored the whole thing.

"What's going on here?" I ask them.

"We were instructed to get the food for the feast," says one of them.

"Excellent! Leave the doors open so the ponies can get out," I say.

"Yes Sir!" they all say.

"Good, now let's get going!" I say as I fall in line with the buffet of ponies. The vampires begin to lead us to the place where it will all take place.

We come up to a rather grand looking door. One of our vampire escorts opens the door which unsurprisingly leads to a large room filled with vampires. The room contains a few green rugs and it's held up by a few support pillars. The room also contains many tables which seem to be made for the purpose of ponies lying on them while the vampires feed on them. There is also a device which seems to be used for extracting blood from ponies into barrels which the vampires can drink from using cups I guess. We are lead to the center of the room before a vampiric unicorn stallion sitting on a throne of sorts. He is slightly taller than me by the look of it. He has a dark red coat with an equally dark brown mane. His eyes are intriguing, they are red on the outer edges of his iris and they change to yellow around his pupil.

I can feel that sensation again and it seems the source is the very stallion sitting on the throne.

"My lord we brought the ponies as you've requested," says one of the vampires that lead us here.

" _This must be lord Kyran. He looks different from what I expected."_

"Excellent!" he exclaims as he stands up from what I presume is his throne and walks towards us.

"First I would like to thank those who gathered this herd together and allowing us to have this feast tonight. You all did a magnificent job, the food you have acquired smells delicious" he says as he walks past the ponies and then stops to sniff at one of the mares.

"Now I will start this feast and then my dear subjects you may feed and enjoy yourselves. Don't be afraid to drink until you drown in blood for there is more where this came from," he says and then seems to search for the perfect one of us to feed on. He looks at me with curiosity and walks up to me. He reaches for my hood and just as he is about to remove it the door behind me burst open. It takes all of my willpower to not turn around and look at what caused it.

"I hope I am not too late for the feast" I hear a mares voice say. Her voice sounds so innocent to such a point that it is unnatural.

"Selene!" Kyran says surprise decorating his face.

" _I wonder why he is surprised to see her and this inability to observe what is going on is irritating me"_

"Hello Kyran," Selene says in an almost playful manner.

"Wha... What are you doing here?" he asks with a tone containing shock and a little bit of anger.

"Oh you know, just stopping by and visiting old friends," she says. I can sense the other vampires displeasure with her being here. Now I am curious to find out who she is.

"Really? Just visiting old friends? For how long this time?" he asks his tone shifting from a shocked one to slightly angered one. He walks out of my field of view.

"You aren't still mad at me, are you?" she says and he responds with a huff. "Oh come on I'll make it up to you," she says in a seductive voice.

"Well, in that case, you may stay for the feast," he says. I don't even need to read his mind to know what he wants to do with the mare.

" _Jeez! Is mating the only thing on these vampires minds? It's things like theses that would drive me to mass genital mutilation."_

"My lord you can't be seri..." one of the mares try to voice their disapproval only to be cut off.

"Silence! She will be my guess at this feast" he says.

"Now let's begin this feast," he says walking toward me again. He removes my hood and looks at me pleasantly surprised.

"Well isn't this a surprise. It has been quite a time since I have last drank unicorn blood," he says obviously fooled by me illusion spell.

"I was going to pick one of the mares but I think I am going to enjoy draining every last drop of your blood even more," he says as he licks his lips and long fangs and gets ready to bite me.

"Buck off Bitey," I say and he responds by rearing up in shock and surprise.

"Wha..." is all he manages to say before I charge up my horn and drive it into him.

 _"Aaaahhh... you have found me my dear Bearer"_ I hear the piece say. I feel the familiar surge of energy running through my body and causing every muscle to contract.

The world around my begins to fade before I am engulfed by to same bright light. I see the familiar dark figure sitting at a desk writing on a piece of parchment with a quill . I can feel my heart skip a beat as the door the blurry room creeks open a small head of a pony peers through it. I can't make out any of the ponies details they are to distorted. I can hear the pony talk and it sounds like a little filly. I can not make out any words except one "daddy" and it surprises me. Before I can observe the scene any further it shifts. I now stand atop a vast ocean. I look around and I see nothing. I inspect the water and then I realize it's not water... it's blood. My vision is glued to something beneath the crimson water. I see a skull in the bloody depths. Suddenly the skull turns to me and it releases a defecating scream and it shoots towards me. My heart jumps out of my chest and just before it can make contact the whole world shifts again. I do not observe my new surroundings instead I close my eyes and breath deeply. I open my eyes to a strange scene. There are large fountains everywhere with statues on top of them within a basin. Blood flows from one statue basin to another most of them have two flowing into them. One of the fountains is completely destroyed and only ruins remain. Before I can inspect the destroyed statues any further the world around me fades to darkness.

I open my eyes to the sight of and angry vampire lord. He tries to stomp me with his front hooves but I roll out of the way. As soon as I get up off the ground he lunges at me try to hit me with his front hoof. His speed is far greater than mine and there is no way I can react fast enough. I am just about to accept my fate when something strange happens. I see him approaching me but in slow motion. I try to move my hooves but they also appear to move in slow motion. It is as if my perspective of time has changed. I slowly move out of the way and as soon as I am out of the way time returns to normal and he comes flying past me. I turn to face him and he suddenly gallops forward at an unnatural speed. The world slows again.

 _"Strange it is like everything moves slower except my mind. It is like I can process more information than others. This means I can come up with strategies while fighting. This could really turn the tide of the battle in my favor."_

I charge up a magic blast and I wait until we are almost face to face then I release it. The blast sends him flying into the wall with enough force to crack it.

"Aaahhggg!" he groans and gets up. "Hahahaha..." he chuckles as he walks toward me cracking his neck.

"It has been a long time since someone has been stupid enough to challenge me and I will show you why," he says with a grin on his face. One that irritates me greatly.

"Oh really. Well, what a coincidence it has been a long time since I've brutality murdered someone." I say with a false bravado. In reality, I am scared but I can't go back now so if I am going out, I am doing it with a bang.

"Hahahahaha..." he begins to chuckles again. After a few moments, he regains his composure. "Are you serious? Have you looked around you this place is filled with vampires what makes you think you can beat me?" he ask pointing to all the vampires that are now flashing me their teeth.

"What do the other vampires have to do with me beating me?" I ask already knowing the answer.

Again he chuckles. "Do you really think I am going to fight alone? Oh no, I don't play fair," he says and gives me a grin I can't wait to slap off of his smug looking face.

"Now get him!" he orders the vampires. They begin to approach me with menacing faces

"Well, that is good to know because neither do I," I say as I throw my hood up. I hold up my right hoof and I take control of the vampires causing most of them to stop dead in their tracks. A few of them continue their advances but soon stop once they notice none of their comrades are moving.

 _"I'll have to get the ponies out of here fast, I can already feel the burden of controlling so many vampires weigh on me."_

Kyrans smug look melts away and it replaces by a confused one. "I said get him!" he orders them again and a few of them look around confused and the others just stay stationery.

"What going on?" he asks now looking around the room in irritation.

"I'm taking over" I respond

"What?" he says surprised.

"Kill," I say as I point towards him. Most of the vampires in the room turn toward him now flashing their fangs for him. They begin to attack him and some of the vampires that are still loyal to him who are protecting him.

I take control of the ponies and I begin to lead the out through the main door while the battle rages.

" _Dammit controlling them all is harder than I thought. I can feel my control over them weakening, I've got to hurry up and get these ponies out of here. "_

It is easy to make them passive and not attack me but it is a completely different story when I am making them attack. Most of them are resistant to mind control do it takes a lot of energy to keep them under my control. The fact that I don't have much experience controlling anything other than beast isn't helping.

I make them go outside while I stay behind to make sure every last one of them gets out. Suddenly before I can react a vampire jumps on me knocking me over in the process and tries to bite me only for him to be suddenly and violently flung of me. I look at him and I see an iron plate embedded into his skull. I look around for my savior only to spot a pair of red eyes in the shadows of the room that disappear as soon as my eyes fall on them.

" _Who the heck was that?"_ I ignore the thought for now and I get up.

I go out through the main door and I see all the ponies assembled in the courtyard. I spot the wagons at the side of the courtyard. I make all the strong stallions attach themselves to the wagons and the rest to get on them

I suddenly hear a rage filled scream from the castle followed by Kyran appearing in the doorway.

I can feel my magical control over the vampire slipping even more. With my last strength, I command the stallions to gallop at full pace until their home and I remove the vampires control over them. All of this takes a significant amount of magic which leaves me drained.

I stand there in the middle of the courtyard magically fatigued and probably unable to fight since my physical abilities are no match for his. Kyran rushes at me suddenly even though the world slows down again I try to move out of the way but alas my body won't make it. I try casting a spell and I am greeted not by a blast of energy but rather severe headache thanks to the magical burnout, which is a product of rapid magic use on such a large scale. I feel him impacting me sending me flying into the courtyard wall, knocking my wind out.

" _What's it with me and walls?"_

I try to get up but as soon as I do I can feel incredible pain shoot through my body. In all likelihood, the pain is caused by broken bones. I feel myself being lifted up by magic this same magic is squeezing my body and causing me more pain. I try my best not to scream. I am brought face to face with slightly bruised Kyran and he looks furious.

"Now I am going to make you suffer," he says in a dark tone. He begins to bend my body with his magic causing me excruciation pain. I can no longer hold it in and I begin to scream. "How wonderful. Now I can enjoy music with my dinner," he says and then he plunges his fangs into my neck drinking my blood.

The world begins to fade to black because of the pain and blood loss. I can feel my body growing cold.

" _Wow, so this is how I am going to die. Sucked dry by a vampire. And here I thought I was going to have a long happy life. Settle down in a nice house with a wife and some children."_

I can see my life flash before my eyes.

" _At least I had a good life."_

" _Mom..."_

" _Dad..."_

" _Sis..."_

" _I love you"_


	10. Chapter 10

I groan as I regain consciousness. _"Am I dead?"_. I try to move my body and I am met with pain. _"Nope, not dead"._ I slowly open my eyes only to close them again when my sight met bright light. I slowly flicker my eyes open and my blurry vision clears up. I see a white ceiling above me. 

I look around and it appears to be a hospital room that I am in. I slowly rise to a sitting position. I feel something restricting the movement of my hoofs. I look down and it appears that there are cuffs around my hoofs.

"Aaauugghh, seriously!" I say as I examine the cuffs. " Well, at least they put me in a hospital gown instead of a stray jacket," I say. 

"Wait. How the heck did I get here?" I ask no one in particular. I seem to be alone in the room, there are flowers on the small table and the door leading to my room on the right side of the bed I am currently occupying. To my left, I see an IV drip connected to my left front leg and a window which gives way to the sight of a few buildings bathed in afternoon sunlight.

"I have to get out of here," I say to myself and I begin to use my now restored magic to get the cuffs off. "Dammit, these cuffs won't budge, guess I'll have to use a bit more destructive magic," I say to myself. Just as I am about to charge up the spell the door to my room open and a nurse walks in humming a song. She is an earth pony and she has a light pink coat and a purple mane and tail. Her eyes are a light blue and an image of a cross encompassed in a pink heart adorns her flank. 

Our eyes meet and a silence befalls the room. We both just stare into each other's eyes neither of us saying a word. After a few moments, I decide to break the awkward silence with a simple word.

"Hey" is all I say. For responds, I now wait hoping eternal silence is not our fate. She seems to be caught in surprise and if I were evil this would be her demise. 

"Uhm…u… Hey…" she, with a noticeable accent, says before shaking her head. "Oh sorry where are my manners I am nurse Pink Heart," she says. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm E…" I try to say but it seems my stomach forgot its manners and it interrupts me with a loud growl.

"Oh, you poor thing, being unconscious for so long must have left you famished. Just give me a moment to go and get you something." She says and turns around to leave but halfway out the door she is stopped by somepony.

"Is he awake?" a stallion asks.

"Yes but I don't thi…" she tries to say but gets cut off by the stallion.

"Go and report that he is awake!" the stallion orders somepony else.

"What!? He just woke up! You can't just go in there and interrogate him already he hasn't fully recovered yet" Nurse pink Heart says but is seems to fall on deaf ears. 

"Sorry mam but we have our orders." He says and she walks off in a huff closing the door in the process. I am now left alone again and I immediately begin to work on the cuffs being careful not to alert anyone on the outside of the room to what I am doing. 

I give up in frustration after a while the cuffs seems to be magically enchanted. I won't be able to get out of them by taking the subtle approach with magic. 

" _If I am going to get out with force I need to make sure I don't have a lot of resistance "_

I activate my Ethereal sight and the world is revealed to me. There seems to be only one pony standing outside my door I look down the hall and I see a pony pushing what appears to be a cart and not far from this pony, there is a group of ponies heading this way. 

After a few moments, the door opens and in walks Nurse Pink Heart with a cart which contains my food. Her face is adorned with a rather irritating look. 

"Is something wrong?" I ask and it seems to catch her off guard. 

"Well... It's just… you see… um…" she tries to say and then finishes with a sigh. She pushes a table over my bed and she places the food on it. "Tell me, mister… um" she starts to say. 

"Ender," I say and I extend a hoof towards her. She flinches slightly at this action but accepts the hoof shake. 

"Strange name," she says and I just roll my eyes. "But mister Ender are… are you dangerous?" she asks and it is my turn to be caught off guard. 

I stare at the food in front of me thinking of how to best answer her question. "Well, it depends… If you give me a reason to be dangerous then I may be the most dangerous pony you'll ever meet, but I'm a pretty mellow guy most of the time." I say. 

"Oh…" she says.

After a long silence, I spent eating and she staring out the window she says something again " I'm sorry if this sounds offensive but aren't dark mages suppose to be insane power hungry lunatics?" 

"Well generally they are but I guess I'm an exception… well except for the hungry part" I say as I stuff the last bit of food down my throat. This seems to make here giggle and lift here mood.

"Thanks for the meal, it was pretty good for hospital food," I say. 

"Really? That's a first, normally ponies say it's awful." She says with a little bit of surprise. 

"Yeah but I think it was mostly the hunger speaking," I say scratching my head. She just smiles and shakes hear head. 

"You know what.? Something just accrued to me. I have no idea how I got here and where are my things" I say wondering what happened my memory is a little bit foggy but I do remember most of what happened.

"Honestly I have no idea, we just found you outside the hospital one night with nothing on you. You were severely wounded and you lost a lot of blood. We rushed you to the emergency room and tried out best to save you. The doctors thought you would only live a few more days but then you came and surprised us all. You came back from the brink of death and not only recovered from fatal injuries but also doing it in record time." She says in a slightly sad tone.

"Wow" is all I managed to utter for I am completely taken by surprise by what she just told me.

" _I can't believe I healed like that and that I lost the book. Looks like I'll have to go back and find it"_

"It sounds like a cheesy origin story of a character in one of those comic books. A mysterious origin. Near death only to turn around at its doorstep. Amazing healing abilities. The only thing you need now is some laser vision, supersonic flight or super strength" she says jokingly.

"I'm pretty sure I can shoot a laser from my horn," I say jokingly pointing to my horn. We both have a good laugh at our combined silliness. 

After our laughter subsided sadness seem to take her over. Before I can ask what's wrong she begins to speak. "There are ponies here to who think you are dangerous and they want to lock you up."

"Well that is not really a surprise everywhere I go it happens. I'm just surprised I'm not in irons yet…" I say then look down at the hoof cuffs. "… Well, at least not in the usual way." 

"That's because I convinced the doctors to keep you here under observation to make sure you were ok." She says.

"Why did you do that? Wouldn't it have been easier just to let them take me?" I ask slightly confused.

"Yeah I suppose it would have been easier but unlike the others who feared you were dangerous I… I… this is going to sound silly but, I had a feeling that you were not. And my gut feeling is never wrong. After that, it was only a matter of putting the others on a guilt trip until they agreed on the keep you here." She says. 

I just stare at her in surprise before I manage to utter some words. "I don't know what to say except thank you." I reach towards her shoulder with my right hoof only for it to be interrupted by the cuffs. I pull back with a sigh and just stare at my hoof.

"I really sorry this happening to you…" She sadly says looking at the ground.

"It's ok I'm used to it," I say in a slightly hopeless tone. No matter where I go what I do ponies always just see a dark mage. Ponies always ostracize me because of what I am. It doesn't really bother me that much, I like to keep to myself. But then they have come to me and try to lock me up. As much as I hate to admit it one of these days they are going to push me too far and I am going to snap. That day all those ponies will pay. 

"It's not just OK! Aaahhhrrr… I've got to get you out of here" she says in and angry and determined voice.

Before I can even respond she pulls a hairpin out of her mane and she begins fiddling with the lock of the one cuff and to my utter surprise, it clicks open. She moves onto the other lock and the result is the same.

"What are you doing?" ask in confusion.

"I just told you I'm getting you out of here," she says with a determined look on her face. 

"And how exactly are you going to do that? Aren't their guards outside my door?" I ask.

"Don't you worry about them, I'll handle them?" she says whilst putting on her war face. 

"Just hold on for a moment lets just see if we can't take a more subtle approach," I say. I walk to the window and it seems I am not that high up and this gives me an idea. "Do you think you can fool them into believing I am here long enough for me to get far enough away?" I ask her. She seems to be a little bit confused but nodes her head. I begin channeling my magic to create an illusion of myself on the bed that appears to still be cuffed. This surprises Pink Heart but she shakes it off. 

I prepare to teleport into the alleyway between two of the building on the other side of the street but I look back at her one more time. We just look at each other and I give her a smile that she returns.

"Thank you, I won't ever forget this," I say. 

Just as she opens her mouth to say something some pony tries to open the door only to find that it's locked. "Nurse open the door!" I hear a stallion's voice from outside say. It catches us both by surprise.

"Go" she whispers to me and I nod.

In an instant, I stand in the alleyway. I begin walking away from the hospital leaving the kind-hearted nurse and my illusion behind. 

I come to a halt as. I realize I have no idea where I am or where I should go. 

_"Dammit, I should have asked her where the heck I am. Well, it's too late now I just have to keep going and hope the voices in my head gives me directions… That sounds weird."_


End file.
